Embodiments of the subject matter generally relate to the field of network devices, and, more particularly, to wireless setup between network devices.
Near field communication (hereinafter “NFC”) technology is a set of standards for allowing communication between compatible devices initiated by bringing the compatible devices into close proximity of each other. NFC may be implemented using radio frequency (hereinafter RF) technology. NFC may be implemented actively or passively. Active NFC includes hardware that transmits an RF signal using a connected power source. Passive NFC, on the other hand, does not have a connected power source, instead relying on power generated from a received RF signal.
An RF signal is an electromagnetic field that may be converted into an electric current. When an active NFC device transmits an RF signal to a passive NFC device, the passive NFC device converts the RF signal into an electric current. The passive NFC device uses the power from the electric current to power the embedded circuitry. The RF signal from the active NFC device provides enough power for the passive NFC device to receive, decode, and process the RF signal, as well as perform any actions specified by a command encoded in the RF signal. The passive NFC device may also utilize the power generated by the RF signal to transmit a response to the active NFC device.
NFC technology has many uses, including data transmission between devices, contactless payment systems, etc. NFC technology may also be combined with Wi-Fi Protected Setup (hereinafter “WPS”) for configuring wireless devices to connect to wireless networks. WPS increases the ease of setting up a secure wireless connection between two wireless devices, such as an access point and a laptop computer. For example, when configuring a wireless device to connect to a wireless network, the configuration information, including a network password or key corresponding to the wireless network is entered using software on the wireless device. WPS provides for several mechanisms that allow the wireless device and access point to communicate the configuration data without the user needing to know or enter a potentially long and cumbersome password or key. For example, a button may be pressed on an access point and on the wireless device, either at the same time or within a short period of time. The access point then communicates the configuration data for the secure wireless network to the wireless device, thus allowing the wireless device to configure itself for access to the wireless network.
WPS provides another mechanism for configuration of a device that uses NFC by allowing the configuration data to be transferred using NFC. For example, an NFC-enabled smartphone may be placed in close proximity to an access point. The smartphone and access point then use NFC to communicate the configuration data, such as the password or key. Both devices communicate using active NFC implementations.